Point Final
by Rosavy
Summary: Il était une fois un petit homme aussi vieux que sa barbe était blanche... - OS pour la FOTM4


Quand je me suis décidée à m'inscrire à la FOTM4, j'ai écrit cet OS à l'arrache, deux semaines plus tard, quelques heures avant la date butoir. Je l'ai légèrement remanié pour le rendre à peu près publiable.

**DISCLAIMER : **Même si je le voulais, le manga et anime Fairy Tail ne m'appartiendrait pas. Il est et sera toujours la propriété du grand Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><span><strong>POINT FINAL<strong>

Le vieil homme se lève en prenant mille précautions. Ses os grincent. Il a maigri, beaucoup maigri. Le tout donne l'impression d'une marionnette usée par le temps. Mais alors, seul le vernis en est écaillé. Car en le voyant, la première chose qu'on pense de Makarof est qu'il a gardé toute la force de son caractère.

Tout en traversant l'auberge de son pas devenu lourd, il songe. Depuis combien de temps a-t-il mêlé son grain de sel aux affaires du monde, déjà ? À peu près cent-dix ans. Enfin... Cent-neuf ans et des poussières.

Makarof lève la tête vers une fenêtre. La neige tombe. Autant de flocons que d'actions menées.

Il fut maître de Fairy Tail pendant soixante-cinq longues années.

_Autant de flocons que de personnes rencontrées_.

Il se souvient d'une petite fille. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Dans la forêt. Il se souvient de son attitude paniquée, comme si elle était perdue. Il s'approche d'elle et lui propose son aide. Elle grimace violemment et lui flanque une gifle. En le traitant d'humain imbécile. Bizarrement, son visage ne lui apparaît pas une seule fois. La seule image claire qu'il garde d'elle est donc un dos couvert de cheveux roses, alors qu'elle s'enfuit.

Il se souvient d'une jeune femme. Elle a le même âge que lui. Robe noire et manchettes blanches. Yeux rouges et air pas commode. Elle a les mêmes cheveux roses que dans son souvenir, et un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. C'est bien elle. Il ne résiste pas longtemps aux charmes de cette beauté froide nommée Polyussica.

Makarof se souvient d'être parti en mission pendant plusieurs mois. À son retour, alors qu'il fête sa réussite à Fairy Tail, on entend un grondement sourd. On s'inquiète. Puis la porte vole en éclats et laisse voir le pied de Polyussica. Elle fourre dans les bras de Makarof un étrange paquet puis repart, plus furieuse que jamais. Un enfant.

_Il lui avait fait UN ENFANT._

C'est là que le vieil homme revient à la réalité. Le visage d'Iwan occupe toujours ses pensées. Avoir banni son propre fils de sa propre Guilde lui a détruit le moral. Et aucune magie n'y peut quoi que ce soit.

Mais il y avait eu un moyen de libération. Ces petites pilules blanches posées sur sa table de nuit. Celles contre ses problèmes d'insomnie. Il en avait avalé une. Puis une deuxième, une troisième. Puis tout le contenu de la fiole. Pour enfin s'effondrer lourdement sur son parquet.

Il était allongé dans le noir complet. Au plus profond de son propre inconscient. Au-dessus de sa tête, une lumière. Il avait tendu les mains vers elle, entendant l'appel d'une femme, sa défunte mère. Il voulait ses bras. Sentir son étreinte douce et rassurante. Son parfum fleuri. Puis une voix lointaine et familière était parvenue à ses oreilles.

_Maka-san. Espèce de crétin. Tu pensais mettre un point final à ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu n'en as pas fini. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière et récupérer ton fils. Tu as encore des choses à accomplir, mon pote. Une Guilde à diriger__. Ne disais-tu pas toi-même qu'u__ne Guilde, c'est la confiance et la volonté de chaque individu, noués par les liens qui se tissent entre eux ? __Tes enfants n'attendent que toi. Tu dois continuer à leur donner cette confiance et cette volonté, comme tu le fais si bien. Continuer à leur transmettre ta force._

_ Réveille-toi._

La tête ronde et déjà presque chauve de Bob était penchée sur lui au moment de son réveil. Quand il lui avait souri, le mal-être cognant contre les parois du crâne de Makarof s'était envolé.

Le vieil homme saute sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il caresse sa moustache d'une main, et de l'autre il dessine sur la vitre givrée. Machinalement, son doigt trace le symbole de Blue Pegasus. Puis de Quattro Cerberos. Puis les initiales de Polyussica, et celles de Yajima. Ce dernier avait raison quand il disait en plaisantant que Makarof les enterrerait tous. Ouais. Ses vieux amis étaient tous morts.

Tout a tellement changé.

Il ressent un grand froid dans sa poitrine. Cela lui fait un choc. Car il a déjà ressenti ce froid dans le passé. Ce grand froid est pour lui la conséquence d'un grand vide. Comme un courant d'air causé par une porte qui s'ouvre en grand, laissant partir deux parts de lui-même, les bannis Iwan et Laxus.

Il ne se demande même pas qui cause ce nouveau courant d'air, car il sait.

Il glisse une main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. L'enveloppe qu'il y avait mise n'y est plus. Car il l'a remise à Laxus. Sur cette feuille cachetée, il a écrit à peine une vingtaine de mots :

_C'est à toi que reviendra le titre de Maître quand je ne pourrai plus veiller sur mes enfants._

De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, pourtant son visage reste vierge de toute expression. Il n'y croyait pas, et pourtant son blondinet de petit-fils était devenu digne de Fairy Tail. Il en était tombé du haut du comptoir, quand il l'avait enfin réalisé... Cela le fait sourire.

Il fait soudainement chaud. Makarof n'est plus seul dans l'auberge. Il se retourne. Ils boivent, Macao, Wakaba, Kana. Elles discutent avec enthousiasme, Lucy et Levy. Ils s'engueulent vertement, Grey et Natsu. Elle rit, la belle Mirajane. Tous ses enfants sont là. Ses fiers sales gamins. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ils lui manquent déjà tellement.

À peine cette dernière pensée lui a-t-elle traversé l'esprit que les mages s'évaporent un par un, tous. Il n'y a plus que les bancs et tables de bois vides, le comptoir, et le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Alors, il finit par tracer du doigt le symbole de Fairy Tail, puis il saute à terre. Il traverse à nouveau l'auberge. Et chaque pas qu'il fait est une année. Chaque pas fait apparaître puis disparaître dans un souffle toutes les personnes que le vieux Maître a pu porter dans son cœur. Et cela fait beaucoup de personnes. Il est à présent arrivé au bout de son long pèlerinage.

Il saute pour la dernière fois sur le comptoir. Ses douleurs articulaires s'en vont, peu à peu, tout doucement. Pour la dernière fois, les visages de ses amis et de ses enfants lui sourient. Alors, il sourit aussi et leur fait son fameux salut, la main droite levée.

Le lendemain, c'est Mirajane qui viendra ouvrir l'auberge, avec ses deux fils. Qui sont aussi ceux de Laxus. Ils découvriront le corps sans vie de Makarof, assis sur le comptoir. Il aura le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés. Figé dans son éternelle attitude de père protecteur. Il aura prononcé pour lui-même ce dernier mot :

« Merci... »

Que la mère de ses arrières-petits-enfants lâchera aussi, dans un souffle, en pleurant, mais en souriant, en fixant le soir le ciel étoilé.

* * *

><p>J'aime écrire des trucs semi-tristes... Lancez-moi des tomates, si vous le voulez. Je suis masochiste. *NON, C'EST PAS VRAI !*<p>

Review ? :3


End file.
